Something About Him
by weirdlaugh
Summary: There's just something about him... Malec first-time fluff. Enjoy!


**Hey, just in a weirdly serious yet inspirationally reflective mood… does that even make sense? Ah well, here's what I got – enjoy!**

**If you got an alert saying I replaced the chapter or whatever, sorry, I didn't, I just un-newbified it with bolding etc. I'm doing that with Demon Deadlines too. Enjoy again...? lol  
**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to CC.**

"Hey."

Magnus looked up, trying to hide the slight speed-up of his heart. So yeah, it was just Alec. Just Alec. Alec.

"Magnus?"

Magnus realised with a start he'd been staring at Alec, at how he looked with the moonlight streaking his dark hair and reflecting off his eyes. Magnus prided himself on self-control, but sometimes…

"Thanks for coming out." Magnus said as Alec sat down cross-legged beside him on the blanket he'd set out.

"Isabelle caught me on the way out." Alec said, still looking straight ahead.

"So?"

"I told her I was going on a midnight stroll."

This sentence signified two things. One, Alec had not told his family about himself and/or Magnus. And two, Alec had agreed to meet him again. Alone. At night. Which was great! Magnus felt like dancing over the water… but that might freak Alec out. Save that for later.

"That's great. Wine?" Magnus flicked his fingers and two tall wine glasses full of red liquid appeared, just at the right height. Alec eyed them suspiciously. Magnus laughed.

"My dear boy, I'm not trying to seduce you under the influence of alcohol. It's not my style."

"Huh." Alec said, relaxing slightly and taking a sip. "So what is your style?"

"Oh, how about my witty banter, amazing dress sense, charming good looks, the ability to summon chocolate and diamonds in a snap…"

"…plus your obvious humbleness," Alec said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning. Magnus tsked.

"I get that all the time. Humbleness does people like me no good. You know what they say: If you've got it –"

"– flaunt it!" they both said at the same time. They looked at each other, then cracked up.

"So, where are we, exactly?" Alec said after they'd calmed down a little. Magnus had opened a portal for them. Not exactly within Clave law, but who cared about rules anyway? This was hardly a dangerous situation. Alec knew he was definitely not in New York anymore. Maybe not even in the USA. Judging by Magnus' liking for variety in his chosen date places, Alec was guessing somewhere in the Oceania.

They were on a sloping hill overlooking impossibly pure, untouched silver sand. It ran for miles and miles, farther the eye could see. And then beyond that was… Alec had rarely been to the beach before, and definitely not at night, with waves running up the sand then retreating back into the sea in an endless moonlit dance, the sound of it like the heartbeat of an ageless world. It was a cloudless night, and when Alec tipped his head back, he could see every star winking at him, the full moon smiling, perfectly round. The air smelt different. The wind barely tickled his cheek. New Zealand, maybe.

He found Magnus staring at him.

"What?"

"Hm?" Magnus said, still staring.

"Have I got something on my face?"

"What?"

"Magnus." Alec said slowly. "You're staring at my face. Is there something wrong with it?"

"Oh – what? No, of course not. It's fine. I mean, it's more than fine. It's –"

Magnus caught himself before he said anything too embarrassing. Face-palming himself mentally for being so blonde, he picked up a heart-shaped chocolate out of tray that just happened to be where his hand was.

"You were saying?" Alec said, mischievously.

"Saying what?" Magnus said, though he knew exactly what.

"About my face."

"Oh. Nothing. Someone must have spiked my drink. Want some chocolate?"

The conversation started. About chocolate – dark, milk, or white (Alec preferred dark, surprise surprise) – but then Alec commented on the chocolate fudge cake at Taki's, and that led onto how Isabelle couldn't cook and how they always got Chinese Takeaway, and then this werewolf with anger management problems who'd nearly Changed right there and then because he couldn't understand a thing the woman at the counter was saying to him, and this turned them to the rest of the Downworlders, how vampires and werewolves had somehow mistakenly both shown up at the same party, how they'd had to go break it up, how some faeries were possibly involved, how Isabelle was possibly dating a faerie, and hadn't she been dating a warlock just before…? How was a brother supposed to keep track of their wayward little sister anyway? And on it went.

It was only here that Alec realised soft piano music was playing from hidden speakers around them in the night. It made him think of Jace…

"Something wrong?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him.

"No." Alec said, but Magnus had hit the nail on the head, so to speak.

"Thinking of Jace, I see," he said, quietly. Alec glared at him

"So what, you read minds now?" he said, rather sharply.

"Oo, someone just got colder," Magnus said. Alec saw he was trying not to smile. He grinned grudgingly.

"Okay, yeah, I was. How'd you guess?"

"I know you too well, Alec." Magnus stood up, extending a hand. "Want to dance?"

The mood shifted slightly, like a slight crease in fabric. It was barely noticeable to all but their sixth senses. Alec looked at Magnus' outstretched hand, then up at Magnus himself.

"Aw. C'mon. Don't tell me you're afraid of a little dancing," Magnus said, his eyes daring Alec to back down. Alec rolled his eyes, but his heart was speeding up like it did when he went out hunting. Actually, his heart did that a lot around Magnus, he had to admit. And it didn't speed up when he was with Jace. He took note of that. He also took Magnus' hand.

The music wasn't the kind Alec normally listened to, Magnus knew that – heck, Alec had hardly listened to music at all before, but this track was easy to dance to. Magnus slid an arm around his waist, pulling him close, but not too close. He'd been right, he did know Alec well. Alec didn't seem to know where to put his hands. With a slight sigh and an eye-roll, Magnus place one of Alec's hands on his shoulder, and laced his fingers through Alec's other hand.

"And I thought Isabelle was a good dancer," he mused as they swayed softly in time with the music. Alec almost pouted. Almost.

"Dancing skills are not passed down in genes," he said.

"Nah, you're not too bad." Magnus said. And the conversation seemed to mutually end there. It was like the entire world was breathing slowly, and they were supposed to go along with it and lose themselves in the sound of the wind and waves, not the sound of talk.

On the other hand, Magnus felt kind of giddy. Light-headed. He was definitely not breathing slowly. He wondered if Alec could feel his heart beating so close to his own. He was having a hard time not letting his gaze travel…

Alec had never really down the whole swaying-to-music thing before, and definitely not with a man. A thought flashed into his mind: what would his family say if they could see him now – what would Jace – Alec pushed him firmly into the back of him mind. Which was slightly easier than usual, somehow. Maybe it was due to the fact he could feel Magnus' heart beating unsteadily so close to his own…

Magnus didn't want to push things, to rush Alec, to lose him. Anything but that. In all his years (which he had a lot of, no doubt about that), Magnus had never met anyway quite like this Lightwood child. Maybe that's why so many songs spoke of 'The One' and 'The Only'. Okay, that was going a bit far. What did Alec even expect from their meeting anyway? Did he think they were just friends or something? Wait a minute, friends don't just dance like this. Did they? God, he was starting to doubt his own judgement. _Love does that to a person_, a little voice said in his head. _Shut up, _Magnus said, but the voice's work was done. Magnus' stomach curled in a tight little ball and tried to hide. Magnus felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. He was nervous.

Alec didn't know what he expected from their meetings, which were getting more frequent lately. But he found he enjoyed them. A lot. Almost too much. Like, way too much. Jesus, what was happening to him. He felt like he'd been injected with demon-poison again, except this time, the demon's name was probably Cupid.

Should he do it? Maybe he shouldn't. It'd just blow his chances. Oh but seriously, how could he not take this opportunity? It was perfect. Everything was perfect… except this damned indecision… Magnus felt like pulling his hair. But his hand were too busy holding Alec. Something he enjoyed immensely.

Alec didn't know where to look. He wanted to look at Magnus, but then he found he couldn't look away, which was embarrassing. Wait a second. Magnus was going to do something around… now… holy…

Magnus lent in, and…

Alexander Lightwood had the first kiss of his life on a beach on the other side of the world, with a full moon looking down on him, with the wind running around him, and with the waves spreading below him. And with the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.

**Argh! I'm so nervous about what you thought! I mean, it's like my first fluff drabble that I just had the urge to right. Please leave me a note on how you think I could improve etcetcetc. Hope you liked it though.**

**Thanks for reading… Malec for Life! XD**


End file.
